In recent years most hardsided luggage has been produced from cellulose products requiring extensive equipment and operations. One such type of luggage is made from cellulose fibers reinforced with cut glass fiber rovings to form a shell having the desired luggage shape which is then covered with a covering of a vinyl plastic sheet or other suitable material in a separate operation. Molded luggage has also been formed by vacuum forming methods from various types of thermoplastic sheet materials.